


Tiny Reminders

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jazzfic asked: Red Dwarf, Kochanski or Kochanski/Lister, breadcrumbs in the bedsheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/gifts).



She thought she’d broken him of the habit of eating egg buttys in bed, but the very night after they broke up she pulled the sheets back to find a scattering of crumbs. It reminded her suddenly, violently, of the first night they’d spent together; she’d woken up with her head on a poppadom and her feet on his chest and he’d given her a sheepish smile that was rendered cheeky by the twinkle in his eyes.

  
Kristine swept the crumbs into her hand and tipped them into the waste disposal unit. Tim. Tim was reliable and dependable and managed not to make a mess with food even though he was a chef and thus had more of a right to do it. She was meeting him for breakfast in the morning and, although she’d already broken up with Dave, it still felt like a betrayal.

She got into bed and pulled the thin covers up to her chin. A few minutes later she felt an itching between her shoulderblades, but did her best to ignore it, resolving to vacuum the bed in the morning. Like the purple mark his locket had left around her neck, the crumbs were just a reminder of him that would go away with enough cleaning and patience.

The dancing light in his eyes would linger longer with her, though.


End file.
